Li's Secret Heart-Ache
by Li Showron
Summary: S+S, my first fan-fic, so dont kill me! Please R+R if you have time.
1. Default Chapter

As Sakura Avalon woke up, Keroberos was playing one of his stupid video games.  
"Kero, shut your game up!" Sakura told him, annoyed.  
"Rise and shine, Sakura, or you will be late for school, as usual!" Kero said.  
"Hoe??? What time is it?" Sakura asked.  
"7:50," Kero replied calmly.  
"Ahhh!!!" Sakura yelled and got out of bed.  
Sakura jumped up from the bed, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and put on her pink roller-blades.  
Sakura jumped all the stairs and bumped into someone.  
Li Showron was going to kill whoever just bumped into him. He stood up and looked at his bumper. Immediately he took all his thoughts back. In front of him was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. She had emerald green eyes and auburn-colored hair. Li knew this girl. Half of him knew her as a rival, but the other, larger half knew her as the beautiful Sakura Avalon. I knew her because she was his classmate and she was a Card Captor, a rival of his to collect the magical Clow Cards.  
"Are you OK, Sakura?" Li asked, amazed at how concerned he sounded. He knew that usually he doesn't show any emotions except rivalry, let alone a little smile. Even Sakura was amazed at this show of emotion that was very rare for him.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Li, thanks," Sakura said as Li helped her up. Inside, Sakura loved Li, but she thought he wouldn't like her for anything. Li felt the same way. He loved Sakura to the point where he would sacrifice his life just to make her happy for a moment. But….Li being Li was very shy and wouldn't confess his feelings, much less kiss her. And even if he did, he was afraid that she wouldn't feel for him the same way he feels for her.  
"Anyway, what are you doing here, Li?" Sakura asked, a bit confused.  
Li blushed. "Well…I wanted to go to school with you…" he said quietly.  
"You mean you would ruin your super-perfect record, Mr.Punctual, to go with me?" Sakura asked. This was so not the Li way.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Li said, blushing. Sakura was touched. (AN: LOL!) "But we don't have to be late if you will come with me."  
"Huh, what do you mean, Li?" Sakura, asked, now totally confused.  
"Just put your roller-blades away, and follow me," Li said mysteriously. Sakura just followed.  
Li led Sakura through the road she usually went to school at, but all of a sudden, he turned into the woods. "Hoee?" Sakura wondered what was going on. Li said nothing. Abruptly, the scene changed from woods to the Readington Elementary School. "Li, tell me what the hell did you just do?" Sakura asked, totally dazzled.  
"Ummm…I'll put it this way, Sakura. Trade secret." Li said mysteriously. Sakura just gaped.  
"Whenever I'm late, I always use that space rip." Li said.  
"I'm never gonna be late again. Thanks Li!" Sakura exclaimed. Both of them hurried inside the school. Sakura opened the door to the classroom, loking for Madison.   
"Over here! Hey Sakura!" Madison called. "Weird, first you're with Li, second, you're not late."  
"The only reason I'm not late is because of Li." Sakura winked at Li. Li just blushed.   
"Ok, whatever…" Madison said as the lesson began. It was math, Li's favorite class. Sakura hated math. Li already knew what the teacher was talking about, so he started daydreaming about Sakura. Since he was sitting right behind Sakura, it wasn't very hard, as he just let his imagination take over. He was daydreaming about him and Sakura going on a real date, not a friend date, but a real date. The school bell rang, and Li had to leave his world behind.  
Li barely got through the day. Sakura was overpowering him, making him weak and emotional. I have got to face her and spill the beans, Li thought. Even if she doesn't like me.  
Oh, Shit!!!! I forgot!!!! Li thought madly. Today he was leaving back to Hong Kong. Back to his horrible family, back to his fiancee, Meilin Rae. But now that his Card Captoring mission has been complete, he didn't have a choice because of his devilish family. But the thought of Sakura changed everything. I-I don't have the guts to tell her!!! First I'm strong and able to win against the fight card, the next moment I cant tell a girl my true feelings!!! This sucks!!!   
With that Li sadly started packing his stuff. He also was about to do the craziest thing he ever did.  
"Hello, this is Sakura." Sakura answered the phone.  
Hey, Sakura, Li said.  
"Oh, hi Li." Sakura replied happily.  
Uh…listen…what I'm gonna tell you is really pathetic but I know I have to say it sooner or later, Li said.  
"What is it Li?" Sakura asked.  
Well…I wanted to tell you I-I-I love you. Li said slowly.  
"Li!!! I wanted to tell you the same thing!" Sakura exclaimed happily.  
Don't get too excited, Sakura. I have to leave to Hong Kong today…  
Sakura's eyes stung with tears as she tried to hold them back but she couldn't. "Li, you don't have to go! I love you and I don't want you to leave!"  
Li, the emotionless, has finally given in. His eyes overflowed with tears. I'm so sorry, Sakura. I love you but there is only one way to say good-bye and that's never because it will hurt too much. I'm sorry, Sakura but I'm leaving now to make it easier.  
"No, Li!!!" Sakura cried as Li put down the reciever. I love you Li, and I don't want to let you go.  
Sakura wiped her tears but more came. She hurried down the stairs to find that no one was home. She took the spare keys and put on her roller-blades. If she wasn't ever gonna see Li, she had to go to the airport now.   
Li's eyes stung with tears as he took all his stuff and boarded the car, which will take him away from his love. Never again, he thought bitterly. The car accelarated.   
Sakura rode as fast as she could toward the airport. When she got there she heard, "FLIGHT TO HONG KONG ALMOST FINISHED BOARDING. LAST CALL." Oh, Li! She thought. She hurried to the Hong Kong gate. There she saw Li boarding. It wasn't hard to tell he was crying hard. His eyes still let out a tear or two every now and then. "Li!" Sakura yelled. Li's head turned and as he saw Sakura he smiled a sad smile. "Please, don't go Li! I love you!" Sakura cried through her tears. Li shook his head.   
"I'm so sorry, Sakura…" He muttered and went inside the plane. I love you my Cherry Blossom and I always will.  
"Li! Nooooo, don't go! Please!" Li heard in the distance. The sound of Sakura's sweet voice echoed inside Li's head. There is no turning back now, Li, he thought. Noooo! This cannot be my destiny! Li cried in his mind. But it was too late… The plane took off.  



	2. Li Comes Back

I shouldn't have gone. I should have been there next to her instead of out here in a place I hate, Li thought bitterly. He has been having those kinds of thoughts throughout the plane flight. But I knew it was my time to go...  
Sakura was in her room, sobbing through the night. Why did he leave? Did I do something wrong? I hope not...I love him more than the light of the day. He knows how I feel...Still, why did he leave?  
Kero tried to cheer up Sakura by making funny faces and asked her to play video games with him. When that didn't work, Kero could think of nothing else and let her cry on.  
Why am I here? Li wondered. I know I shouldn't be here. I should be with my Cherry Blossom. Li was slowly reaching his house, a place he considered home for 11 of his 15 years. Now it just seemed like another house, while Japan where Sakura was would be his real home. With that thought, he slowly knocked on the locked door of the Showron Clan house.  
I wish he was here, next to me, comforting me and telling me everything was going to be OK...Instead he's thousands of miles away and I can do nothing about it!  
Sakura thought, and she felt her heart breaking. Her true love left her, maybe forever. Until you come back, Li Showron, I vow never to love anyone and I will be true to you and only you.  
The door flew open to reveal Li's mother, Yelan. She has trained Li for years in martial arts and sword fighting. He owed her the things that made up his life.   
"Welcome back, Li to where you truly belong and where you will take your rightful place as clan leader." Yelan said pleasantly, but Li, being very observant, felt a lie.  
"I may belong to this clan, but I will not be the clan leader. I will never do anything within this clan and I hate it! You hear me, I hate this stupid clan and the stupid rules, and what I hate the most is Meilin Rae. I will not marry her for anything in this world. I can understand getting married to someone else, someone not from my family. Merlin Rae is my cousin, and I have two words about marrying her: Hell No!!!" Li let it all out.   
"In other words, Li, you want to get out of the clan?" Yelan asked. Li nodded curtly. "You know it's not possible unless everyone in the clan agrees to do so, and you will marry Meilin to keep the bloodline pure."  
"I will not marry Meilin! Don't you understand? I can't stand her! Besides, I don't love her." Li said, flaming.  
"Oh no? Then who do you, so truthfully love that you hate your family for?" Yelan asked.  
"Her name is Sakura Avalon and I love her. I will die for her. I will do anything for her! But as that goes for Meilin, I care for her. I know she is a member of the family but I do not love her the way I love Sakura." Li said, ready to defend himself.  
"If you love her so much, than why did you come here in the first place?" Yelan asked the question Li didn't want to answer right now. Then it hit him.  
"I can't believe you did it! You summoned me the way you know I can't refuse!" Li felt the lie he was suspecting.  
"You are right, my son. If you love Sakura you can go back to her." Li couldn't believe what he just heard.  
"Do you really mean it?" Li asked.  
"Yes, I do. There is a catch though..." Yelan began mysteriously.  
"What is it? I will do anything to be with Sakura!" Li said.  
"If you go, you can never come back here." Yelan said.  
"It's a deal." Li smiled, and for the first time, respected his mother.  
Yelan just nodded and closed the door. Li couldn't believe it. He got off a lot easier than he thought it would be. He ran as fast as he could to the airport and took the first plane to Tokyo.  
Sakura spent the whole day crying in her pillow. From time to time, she drifted off into a restless sleep, where nightmares haunted her. She woke up from a particular nightmare, and looked at the clock through her teary eyes. It was 3:00 PM. This didn't change anything, but Kero tried yet again to cheer her up. As he was making faces, there was a knock on the door. It's probably Dad or Tori coming from work, Sakura thought miserably. Nevertheless, she opened the door.  
It took a moment for her to make sure she wasn't seeing things. It was Li.   
"Oh, Li is that really you?" she asked, already knowing the answer, as she collapsed in his protective arms.  
"Yes, my Cherry Blossom, it's me. Even though it was just one day, it felt like a thousand years because I didn't see you." Li whispered in her ear. "I love you, Cherry Blossom, and I will never leave you again. I'm so sorry for going."   
"It's OK, Li. Life without you isn't a life at all. I was just paralyzed and incapable of anything." Sakura said.   
For Li, it was now or never. Gathering up the courage he had, he kissed Sakura softly on the cheek. She looked up at Li and smiled. Li was relieved. She liked it. "Listen, Sakura, I moved in next door. If you need anything I will be there, unpacking." Li said.  
"I'll help you, Li," Sakura said and followed him to the house next door. Li was amazed to find all the furniture there, and started unpacking his stuff with the help of Sakura. Now both of them knew nothing could tear them apart.   
  



End file.
